Nagaale
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Rey is an anthropologist with a love of Herpetology (The study of snakes and reptiles.) Kylo, is a Nagga who discovers Rey studying his people and makes her his mate. Naga!AU


A light tink, tink, tink echoed in the air as Rey used a small chisel to chip away at a stone door. It was air tight, preserving whatever was inside. She was moments away from breaking the seal and finding out if all her hard work would finally pay off. With one last tap of the chisel Rey felt a rush of stale air. Taking a deep breath she wrenched the door open, revealing an ancient tomb.

Gold and precious stones glittered throughout the tomb, but that didn't interest Rey. Her gaze was locked on the skeleton that lay on a raised platform. It was immediately obvious to Rey that this person hadn't been human. The teeth were like small ivory daggers, and she suspected when she looked into the roof of the mouth she'd find two long fangs retracted into it. The jaw was made up of three distinct bones, just like a reptile! The skeleton had no legs, and the spinal column was the real tip off, it extended past the hips, coiled many times beneath the skeleton, tapering off at the end.

Rey's hands shook, she couldn't believe it was true, Naga's existed, or they had.

"Rey, wha'd you find darlin?" Unkar, Rey's colleague asked.

Rey turned around, ready to explain her find, but when she caught sight of the long hunting knife in his hand she paused.

"Unkar, you don't need to hurt me. I swear you can have this discovery. You know as well as I do that leaving here without me won't look good. The authorities will find out." She said, trying to reason with the man.

She'd never liked him, but she'd put that aside because her work was more important than petty squabbling. Now she wished she'd listened to herself. She was going to die here, trapped and frightened.

"Maybe not, but if I do this, and this, it'll look like you were taken by a tiger, and I'll be the hero who tried to save you." He said, jabbing deep wounds into his arms.

Rey backed away from Unkar, until she hit the back wall of the tomb. A tear slipped down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly there was a commotion, a dark shape lashed out at Unkar from the shadows with dizzying speed. Unkar screamed as he was bitten several times on the right hand, making him drop his knife as fell to the ground.

When Rey slowly opened her eyes she saw Unkar on his back, breathing shallowly, clearly close to death. Then she noticed that bending over Unkar, glaring at him, was a Naga. He was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. From his hips up he looked remarkably human, he was pale and slender, though still defined and strong. When he turned to look at her she saw his eyes were the deepest black, as was his hair and the entirety of his lower half. He stood balanced on his coils, watching her warily.

"Why are you here?" He asked, swaying slightly, exactly like a cobra.

"I came here to learn, I want to know everything I can about Nagas." Rey admitted, which seemed to worry the Naga.

"Then you cannot ever leave." He said, crossing his arms.

Rey's eyes widened.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked sounding frightened. The Naga's expression softened.

"No, you've done nothing wrong. Learning is a laudable pursuit, but you know as well as I do that many humans are dangerous. I can't allow knowledge of my kind to get out." He said as he uncoiled his lower half and came closer.

Rey couldn't deny his accusation. Humans, as a whole were incredibly dangerous, and she knew it. Hell, she'd just experienced an example of that.

"You're right, if anyone knew about you-" She sighed, her shoulders drooping.

The Naga looked over the girl before him. She was very pretty, slender, with long chestnut hair, wide hazel eyes and a lightly tan complexion. He found himself quite attracted to her, and decided he wanted her.

"You know, there's nothing to stop you from studying my people. If you want I can even teach you to read our language, but there would be a price." He warned.

"What would your price be?" Rey asked, looking the handsome Naga in the eyes.

"I want a mate, someone to share my life with and bare my children. We Nagas tend to be solitary when we don't live in pairs and I've been alone for quite a while." He explained.

"If I say no?" She asked, weighing her options carefully.

"Then you stay here and learn what you can from bones." He replied looking smug.

Rey looked the Naga over, he was very handsome, and he seemed a decent sort. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to be the mate of such an attractive, exotic specimen she decided.

"Before I tell you my decision, tell me your name please?" Rey asked.

The Naga smiled, showing flashes of sharp teeth behind his full lips.

"My name is Kylo, and yours?" He purred, coming closer.

"I'm Rey." She replied, blushing when he began to gently stroke her cheek and toy with her hair.

Kylo's smile widened, and if Rey hadn't always had a deep fascination with snakes she would've fainted. As it stood she was quite enamored.

"Alright, I agree to be your mate and bare your children." Rey said softly, trembling.

Kylo gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Rey, I know you're nervous, and I understand. But we should be going. Night is not a time to be wandering the jungle." He said, gesturing through the doorway to the setting sun.

Rey nodded and followed Kylo for almost a mile to the large temple where he lived. She was honestly impressed. It was gigantic. It turned out that although his people were powerful, they preferred not to build, but to restore. Kylo had claimed this temple for himself as it gave him room to store and preserve much of his culture. Apparently there were very few Nagas left.

As he led her through the beautiful rooms it struck her how lonely his life must have been, and she vowed to do her best to change that. She helped him light the lanterns in his rooms and thought about her situation, she'd never been with a man before, because she'd never been in love. Would being with a Naga be any different? She'd never know.

Kylo watched his mate-to-be with unabashed curiosity. Many of his kind had taken human mates in the past, so he wasn't worried in that respect. But he felt increasingly guilty for trapping her in this situation. He had to protect himself of course, but he didn't have to manipulate her into becoming his mate.

"Rey, I'm sorry for earlier, it was wrong to use the situation against you like that. You don't have to give yourself to me to be taught my language." He said, looking away.

Rey paused in lighting the lantern she stood beside.

"You mean I could live here as your companion instead of your mate?" She asked, surprised to be given the option. She didn't judge him for what he'd done, he'd taken such a risk by sparing her life, and he might never have another chance to find a mate. What it came down to was that a kind, attractive person had asked her to be his.

"Yes." He answered, still turned away from her, his shoulders drooping.

The sight made Rey's heart squeeze painfully.

"Kylo, we might never love each other, but I want to try. I know I could be happy here, and if all else fails we can still become friends and be content raising our children." She said, gently placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

When Kylo heard Rey say that he spun around quicker then her eyes could follow and kissed her gently, careful to keep his teeth away from her soft, inviting lips. Rey stiffened in surprise but almost as soon as she felt it the kiss was over and Kylo was holding her close. She melted into his embrace. Yes, she would be very happy here, she decided.

"Rey, you don't know what it means to hear you say that. I'll do anything I can to make you happy here." He whispered fervently.

Rey blushed, she herself had been alone for a long time and it felt wonderful to be wanted, to belong somewhere.

Before things between them could progress physically Kylo needed to immunize her against Naga venom. Not only would such a thing protect her against many other snakes, it would save her life once they had children. Naga infants, much like baby snakes couldn't control how much venom they injected when they bit. Only adults had such control.

So he led her to the library, where he retrieved the book he needed and then to the court yard where he gathered an odd looking herb. It was white and looked like a miniature version of rosemary. It smelled nice, like cinnamon and cloves, and Rey found herself curious, what was he was doing?

Finally they ended up back in his rooms, where he set a small pot of water over the fire. Once it was boiling he crushed the herbs and let them fall into the water. That done he retrieved the book from a nearby table and took an ornate cup and a small pitcher from a shelf off to his side. He cleaned them and opened the book, flipping through it until he found what he needed.

"Rey, before anything- physical can happen between us I need to immunize you against Naga venom. If- when we have children you'll need it." He tried to explain.

"Are you trying to tell me our children will bite?" She asked, amused.

"I'm afraid so." Kylo chuckled.

Rey giggled at the image of a tiny Naga baby, fussy and ready to bite someone, with a pout on it's chubby face.

"What do I have to do?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm making you a tea you'll have to drink, and I'll have to bite you. I won't lie, the process isn't much fun. When I bite you, you'll feel weak and listless for hours, not to mention the stomach cramps the tea causes when mixed with venom. Apparently they're quite painful." He admitted.

Rey considered what Kylo had just told her.

Yes it sounded highly unpleasant, but not much different than having a bad period. She'd also always had a high pain tolerance, she could handle being immunized.

"Well, nothing worthwhile ever did come easy." Rey said with a wry smile.

When the tea was ready Rey drank it. It tasted quite nice to be honest, like chi with cinnamon. Then Kylo led her to his bed which was more like a nest then anything else. She undressed as it was too hot to wear anything to bed, and wrapped a thin sheet around herself for modesty. Kylo looked away until Rey let him know she was covered, then he slid into the bed beside her gently wrapping her waist and legs in his coils and pulling her close to hold her. Rey happily made herself comfortable in his arms, enjoying the smooth, cool feeling of his skin and scales pressed against her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked quietly as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

Instead of answering, Rey kissed him, gently pressing her lips to his.

Kylo lingered, kissing her back for a long moment before pressing his full lips to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and and finally her shoulder.

"Rey, I'll be as careful as I can, but this is probably going to hurt." He warned, looking into her wide, hazel eyes.

She nodded, and an instant later she felt a sting in her left shoulder. Rey gasped and bit her lip, the sting of his fangs faded quickly, only to be replaced with violent cramps and crushing exhaustion. Kylo tended her all night, bringing her to the temple baths, half of which were fed from a mountain stream and thus cold enough to numb her pain. He stayed beside her, stroking her hair and telling her stories about his ancestors to distract her from the pain and exhaustion. Years later he'd realize he'd fallen in love with her that night, seeing what this sweet girl was willing to endure so she could share his life.

Rey woke up feeling safe and content. Kylo lay with his arms around her and his coils wrapped around her legs. She smiled and gently tucked a stray lock of inky hair behind his ear. His arms and coils tightened around her ever so slightly and he opened his eyes. The morning sun lit the chamber, allowing Rey to see his slit pupils, which before had been obscured by the dark color of his eyes. He was beautiful, and she blushed remembering that he would take her virginity today, possibly even get her with child. He smiled and kissed her deeply, gently easing her soft lips open and sliding his tongue into her mouth to twine it with hers.

Before he'd been afraid to kiss her like that because he'd been wary of losing control and hurting her. But now she'd been immunized and he no longer had to worry. Naga venom couldn't hurt her ever again. Rey moaned into his mouth and his coils tightened around her instinctively. The need to take, to claim was getting the better of him and he let it. He uncoiled from her and gently pulled away the thin sheet she kept wrapped around her at night.

"Gods Rey, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said reverently as he beheld her slim body and small, shapely breasts.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Rey replied, blushing furiously.

He moved faster then she could follow and in an instant Kylo was kissing her hungrily. She moaned and shivered in pleasure as the end of his tail gently parted her legs before wrapping tightly around the left one. His lips and hands roamed her body, arousing her past endurance as the tip of his tail teased her clit.

Rey whimpered, needing relief from her intense arousal when she felt something harden and rub between her legs. She gasped and bit her lip as she realized it was his cock. The thought of being deflowered and claimed by Kylo sent pleasant shivers up her spine. She arched her back and spread her legs as wide as she could.

Kylo groaned as he lined his cock up with her sex and began to spread her open. She was so warm, so slick and tight, he honestly thought he might die of pleasure. But then, as he hilted inside her Rey cried out in pain. Not only had he just torn through her hymen, but his cock was quite honestly almost too big to fit inside her. He stilled, holding her close and whispering how much he cared for her, how sweet, how wonderful she was in his eyes. It took more than a few moments but finally Rey's pain began to fade and her arousal returned. She moaned and began to buck her hips, trying desperately to find the friction she needed.

Kylo gasped and began to thrust as she wrapped her long legs around his hips. He could hardly believe Rey was his, he'd just deflowered this beautiful girl and would soon impregnate her. The thought made him groan in pleasure as he claimed his mate. Rey was in ecstasy as Kylo rode her, the coils wrapped around her waist gently flexed, and the end of his tail coiled around her leg stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh setting her body alight as his cock stretched her further then she'd ever thought possible.

"My mate, mine." He growled in her ear as he pounded between her legs.

"Yes, I'm yours." She moaned at his possessive words.

Suddenly Rey came, screaming his name and writhing beneath him. Kylo groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Rey moaned, her eyes rolling back as his seed filled her womb. She wanted this. Just the thought of him impregnating her made her cum for the second time as he gently nipped her neck and filled her with cum again. They stayed locked together for a while before Kylo collapsed beside his mate and kissed her tenderly. Rey smiled sleepily as she curled up beside him.

After that morning Kylo made love to his beautiful mate as often as he could. He thoroughly enjoyed how warm and soft she was. Rey for her part loved how smooth and cool his skin and scales were, and adored waking up with his arms and tail curled around her.

Rey quickly came to love life with her mate. In the mornings she woke in Kylo's arms and enjoyed breakfast with him before almost dragging him to the library, gathering as many books as she could carry and making her way to the open court yard where he could lay in the sun as she sat in the shade. They spent many hours studying his language, Nagaale.

Sometimes in the afternoons she watched him hunt from the temple balconies. Interestingly he never had to hurt an animal to kill it, as his magical abilities included hypnotision. Nothing he killed suffered, except perhaps for Unkar Plutt, she thought with a smirk.

She learned his language quickly, and after a few months she was be able to read quite a bit. Kylo loved telling stories in the evenings, and Rey looked forward to them. She particularly loved the ones about his mother, the fiery princess who, with her brother had saved her people from an evil, oppressive ruler.

After a few months Rey's belly began to swell with his child. He'd found her desirable before but thought her even more so now. Her pregnancy progressed uneventfully and after the usual amount of time their daughter was born.

They loved her instantly, the baby girl's coloring was almost the same as her father. Her hair and eyes were black like his but her tail was a deep scarlet. Kylo beamed at his daughter, telling Rey how his mother was a scarlet Naga. They named her Leia after her grandmother, and as Kylo had warned, she bit as soon as her fangs came in.


End file.
